Many individuals enjoy playing golf, and power, timing and focus are but a few of the skills that are imperative to the game of golf. However, some golfers put so much emphasis on the timing of their golf swing that they do not hit the golf ball with enough power. Other golfers overemphasize the need for power and swing too hard, thereby sacrificing the timing of their golf swing.
Additionally, traditional golf club are typically constructed of relatively rigid, hollow or solid golf club shafts, which are oftentimes comprised of graphite, plastic, fiberglass and the like. However, because these prior art designs are relatively rigid, a vibration or shock tends to travel up the club shaft and to the user when the golf club strikes the golf ball. Therefore, golfers may not be able to strike the golf ball very hard, especially if the individual is new to the sport and/or does not possess good form when swinging the golf club. This may be frustrating for the golfer, and discourage the individual from continuing with the sport and progressing. Additionally, prolonged exposure of the individual to the shock and/or vibrations generated by existing golf club shaft designs could lead to injury, such as stress fractures and the like.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for an improved golf club shaft that is relatively flexible and that enables a golfer to impart greater force on a golf ball with a golf club, thereby improving the user's play and making the game more enjoyable. There also exists in the art a long felt need for an improved golf club shaft that dampens or reduces the amount of vibration and/or shock otherwise imparted to an individual holding a golf club when the golfer strikes the golf ball, thereby reducing the likelihood of injury and making the game more enjoyable. Finally, there is a long-felt need for an improved golf club shaft that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.